Field of the Invention
This application relates to protective cases for a mobile device.
Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices are often known to sustain damage in many different ways including from being dropped by a user or to fall off of objects such as a table, water damage, etc. The damage may sometime result in a cracked screen, lost button, cracked mobile device body, etc. Thus cases have been provided to protect a mobile device from many different types of damage.